Growing Up
by Ramangel
Summary: About to graduate Jr. High, Ed, Edd, and Eddy are starting to finally grow up. Unfortunately this means drama, love triangles, and surprise events that end up pushing Edd and Kevin closer and closer together. Follow them throughout their high school careers, and even see what happens five years after graduation during their high school reunion.
1. Middle School Menace

Chapter one: Middle School Menace

Kevin Barr wishfully gazed at Nazz who had been relaxing on her front stoop. His heart sunk in as a car pulled up in front of her house and drove off, leaving behind a blonde older boy. He watched as Nazz greeted the boy with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He didn't dare try to read their lips as they talked, her smile said it all. She was more than just happy with her new boyfriend around, she was in bliss. Kevin sighed and slumped down into the grass trying to find comfort in the warm spring sun.

"Salutations Kevin." a voice rung from the other side of the lot. A lanky raven haired boy soon came into full view. He waved at the ginger, showing off his gapped smile, only to stop and frown at the sight of the boy laying in the grass. "Oh dear…" he exclaimed, "is everything alright?". Kevin looked over towards the raven haired boy. He tried his best to hide the hurting sensation that he was feeling. "Hey double dweeb, what do you want?" Kevin said in a calm manner. It didn't come out as mean as he had wished it would.

The soft tone attracted Edd over to where he was sitting in the grass. '_Oh great.'_ Kevin thought as he watched awkward boy make his way over. Double D sat down in the grass next to the ginger. A long unbearable silence swept over the two boys before Edd finally took responsibility and spoke up. "What seems to be the matter Kevin? I don't believe I've ever seen you so full of sorrow… well besides the times Eddy involves you in one of his scams." Edd quickly covered his mouth as he snickered. "My apologies, I did not mean to be so rude." he added as he looked down at the ground disappointed in himself for laughing when Kevin was in pain.

Edd's head perked up when he heard a soft chuckle from Kevin's mouth. "Don't worry about it dude, it's cool," Kevin said as he sat up "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Edd gave the jock a strange look, unsure of what to do or say. He wanted to help him but he had no doubt in his mind that Kevin would not want to share his feelings with a geek like him. Besides he had Nazz and Rolf for that. "Have you tried asking Rolf or Nazz for advice? Perhaps seeking comfort and guidance from a close friend will help you feel more at ease."

Kevin groaned as he fell back into the grass. "I've tried to talk to Rold about it before, and he just doesn't understand! He just ignores me and starts talking about his home country." Kevin shut his eyes tightly '_I hope I don't regret saying this to the dork, but I need to get this off my chest and he's the best shot i got'. _Kevin took in a deep breath and began to speak."I can't talk to Nazz about it… because… well because its about her." Kevin opened his eyes, looking over at the dork for his reaction. His body relaxed when he saw that Double D wasn't laughing at him and instead looked very eager to help. "You can talk to me if necessary Kevin," Edd began with a friendly smile on his face " I may not know a lot about females, but it may help you feel better if you can talk to someone about it." Kevin slowly became embarrassed by the fact that double dork was the only person he felt comfortable talking to at this point.

Kevin had nothing against Edd, infact he favored him over the other Ed's, but the two of them came from different worlds. Kevin was the typical all american boy, average student, very social, and superb athletic skills. Yet he didn't have a single friend he could trust. Especially when it came to Nazz. Whether it be for football, basketball, or baseball, all of his teammates and friends secretly adored her. Deep down Kevin knew that if any of them found out he had a crush on her, they would tell Nazz about it in a heart beat. He would even go as far as to say that they would probably attempt to sabotage his and Nazz's friendship.

Luckily for him Double D was different. He was top of his class, shy, and almost all around unathletic. Edd had no time for girls between homework, extracurricular activities, and his childhood gang. On Top of that, he had joined the swim team to make him more desirable for colleges. Kevin remembered seeing a swim meet of his earlier that year. Double Dee may have been slow on land, but in the water he didn't seem that weak and sluggish. Other than that he had hardly ever seen the dork at school. Telling Edd about his feelings for Nazz didn't seem like that big of a risk over all.

The jock let out a sigh as he began talking to the dork about what had been troubling him. "You see, I like Nazz. I like Nazz a lot, more than a normal friend should." Kevin said as he looked over to the geek to see if he was following. Edd nodded his head showing that he understood what Kevin was trying to imply. "Her and I have been best friends for years and she means a lot to me. I want to tell her how I feel, but I also don't want to risk losing a friend. Now on top of all of that she's dating a freshman in highschool! How the heck am I suppose to compete with that? Hes on the football team, apparently really popular, and his older brother is even the captain of the football team. Everyone talks about how hes going to become the captain one day just like his brother." Kevin looked down and started picking at the grass with a sad look glazed over his face. "He's all Nazz talks about to me, she talks about how rad he is, and how he's going to carry on his brothers legacy. She acts like he's her destiny." By now the ginger was pulling out the grass around him by heaps. Edd stared at him blankly. He tried to find the words to comfort him, but for once nothing came to mind.

Before either one could think of anything to say, they were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. Out popped a short heavier set boy in a yellow polo shirt with a recorder in hand. He delicately pressed on the **start/stop **button labeled at the top of the recording device. "Well well well, so Kevin has a crush on his best friend Nazz," the short boy said with a smirk, "I'm sure she would love to hear all about this… actually I'm sure everyone would love to hear all about this. Including her very buff brainless boyfriend." He laughed as Kevin scowled at the short boy. Kevin stood up, rolling up his sleeves as he walked towards the boy. "Eddy, please don't do this." Double D pleaded with his closest friend. "Hm, why shouldn't I? Shovel chin here deserves whatever's comin' to him." Eddy said as he crossed his arms. Kevins eyes were now full of fire and rage. " I got two good reasons right here dork!" The hot-headed ginger held up his fists to Eddy's face. "Oh, is that a threat I detect," Eddy's smirk became even wider, "you must take me as a chump if you don't think I have an extra recorder or six hidden around." Kevin stopped in his place. Under any other circumstance he would have pummeled Eddy into the ground, but he was not about to risk Nazz finding out. "Okay dork… what do you want from me."

Eddy wasn't expecting the meat-head to give up that easily but he took the defeat with open arms. "Well I'm looking for a little something called revenge…" Eddy trailed off in thought about all the things he could make Kevin do for him. "Well first things first, give me all the money in your wallet." Kevin reluctantly pulled out the ten bucks his father had given him for getting a B+ on his most recent math test. He placed the crisp cash into Eddy's hand who had money signs in his eyes.

"Eddy, I do believe that that is quite enough of your illegal activity." Eddy glared at the boy behind him. "Put a sock in it sock head, I'm not doing anything illegal just a little bit of revenge thats all." Double D did not look amused by his friend in the slightest. "It's called blackmail and it is highly illegal, I refuse to idly stand by while you commit such an act!"

Ignoring his friend, Eddy ran over to his childhood bully."Ohhh Kevin," He sung as he rubbed his hands together, "remember when you found out my middle name and had me commit a disgusting act on my own friend?" Kevin shot daggers over at the husky boy knowing exactly what he was going to make him do. "Make it 20 seconds," Eddy added with a wink.

With one swift turn Kevin made his way over towards the other teen with an ill look in his quickly grabbed his shoulders. "Y-yes Kevin?" Edd gulped, believing his friend had sent the ruthless jock to make him shut up about the blackmail. Kevin, now red faced, gently whispered "I'm sorry.." into Double D's ear before mashing his lip against the dorks. Edd's eyes shot open, as he felt a warm chill down his back. His heart melted and he soon relaxed as Kevins rough lips pressed up harder his own. "Five… four… three… two… one… and.." Eddy's watch began to beep. The heavily blushing boys separated their lips, both had a dazed look in their eyes. Eddy's laughter broke the trans they had been engulfed in. "That was some sweet, sweet revenge!" Eddy was soon rolling on the ground laughing hugging his ten dollars. "Yeah, whatever man… Now get off my lawn!" Kevin headed inside his house and slammed the door.

Edd, now modified, followed Kevin's idea and stormed off towards his own house. "Where you going D?" Eddy sat up looking at Edd with confusion. "First you were late coming over to my house, then I find you talking with Kevin, and now you're just going to leave me?" Edd bunched up his fists as he stopped at the end of Kevin's driveway. "I'm always the butt of the joke to you, to everyone! You never stop and consider my feelings and how your pranks may affect me!".

"Geesh, it was just a harmless prank D, no need to get your hat in a bunch." Edd ignored his best friend's words and continued moving towards his house at an increased pace. "I have better things to do with my time.." Edd whispered to himself as tears rolled down his face. He opened his front door and within seconds closed it shut behind him. For once in his life he was glad his parents wouldn't be home till midnight, what a horrible state to be caught by your parents in.

He leaned against the door, slowly he fell to the ground as tears uncontrollably fell from his eyes. '_Darn allergies!' _he cursed at himself denying he was upset '_and darn inability to perform well at athletic activities'._ He tugged at his shirt where his heart was violently pumping blood. The sun started to fall as he wiped the final tears off his face. He no longer was hungry, and no longer had any will to study. He dragged his legs up the stairs and made his way to his room. He got dressed and went into his bed. '_Theres no hope for me. I can't get close to anyone else, they all just take me as a joke. Even my best friends can't take me seriously. I'm just the laughingstock of the school. Even __**he**_ _thinks of me as a fool'_.

Edd touched his slightly bruised lips and thought of Kevin. His heart once again began to pound and face burned red. '_I don't understand, I'm not utilizing my muscles, so why does my heart ache and hands sweat?'_ His mind kept traveling back to when Kevin kissed him, how it felt, how Kevin felt. His body grew hot and heavy as he rolled around on his bed. He kicked off his sheets as the heat became insufferable. '_How __nauseating! I do hope Kevin was just making a sickening face and was not actually ill.' _Double D soon drifted off in thought and then in sleep.

Across the road though, a very wide awake and frustrated jock sat at his desk frantically trying to solve the math answers in his book assignment. Rubbing his head and tugging at his hair the boy finally retreated into his bed and turned off the lights. '_Stupid algebra' _he pouted as he pulled the covers over his mouth, glaring at his homework which still lay open on the desk. '_I bet Double dweeb would know how to slove it'. _Kevins cheeks turned red as a shock expression overtook his face. '_Why the hell am I thinking of __**that**_ _loser?' _Kevins finger went up to touch his lips, remembering the days events. Quickly he bit his bottom lip to stop his hand from tracing it. '_Damn it. Why did that have to be my first...'_. Kevin released his lip, allowing his fingers to embrace it. '_I suppose it could always be worse. Someone could have saw us, or Eddy could have picked a different numbskull for me to kiss. At least Nazz doesn't know my secret. I'm sure Edds not too thrilled about today either, so hopefully we can just forget about this whole mess'. _Thoughts of Edd filled Kevins mind as he fell into a coma like state.


	2. Conflicting Classmates

Chapter two: Conflicting Classmates

"Hey Kev, guess who?" Nazz had snuck up behind Kevin, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Hey babe," Kevin replied in a confident tone, "I know its you." Nazz giggled and removed her hands from his face.

"Whats up dude?" she stared at Kevin, biting her lip and twirling her golden hair.

"Not much, just got done with baseball practice. My swing has gotten a lot stronger this year." Kevin flexed his large muscles for Nazz as she eyed him up and down."Righteous dude!" she exclaimed as she went to feel his arms.

"So what can I do you for Nazz?" Nazz leaned against the wall and twiddled her thumbs together.

"Well Kev, I thought it would be totally cool if you would like, go to the spring dance with me." Nazz blushed as he held her hand.

"Of course babe, I would love to." Kevin closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but when he opened his eyes it was no longer Nazz. Instead he opened his eyes to find Eddward Vincent on the receiving end of his kiss. "Oh Kevin," Edd giggled, "you shouldn't have."

* * *

Kevin woke up in cold sweat to the sound of his alarm. '_Damn… that was a freaky dream'_. Slowly he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

'_Whats wrong with me man? I need to get a grip! The dance is this friday and I still don't have a date'._ Kevin turned the hot water on in the shower and got in. Between baseball practise, studying, and dealing with his dad, Kevin had forgotten to ask Nazz to the dance.

It was a Peach Creek Jr. High tradition for the 8th grade class to have a spring dance a month before graduation. Only the outcasts would come without a date. And even worse the nobodies wouldn't even show up.

'_God, I hope the old man doesn't seriously make me stay home from the dance just because of my grades'._ Kevins biology grade had been slipping the last couple of months and now his algebra grades were falling as well.

He was too ashamed to ask Edd for help, so instead he relied on his pal Rolf. Luckily the son of a shepherd could easily follow what the teacher was lecturing. Explaining what was going on to Kevin was a different story though.

Kevin rested his face against the shower wall, allowing all the water to stream down his face. '_Damn it Eddy, he just had to make me do that stupid dare. If it weren't for him I could have gotten out of this mess with my old man'._

He shut off the water and dried himself off before getting ready for school. Once he was dressed, Kevin sat down on his bed and looked over to the assignment he had tried to complete the night before.

'_Boy, I really hope he doesn't get pissed about my math grades. This is such a bummer'._ Outside his window, Kevin heard faint shouts coming from Double D's house. He saw the young teen scuttle out the door trying his best to catch up with his friends. '_Ha! What a dork'_ he couldn't help but smile as he saw the hopeless boy run.

"Salutations Ed, Eddy." Edd greeted his friends as he sprinted towards his friends, gripping onto his hat as to make sure it wouldn't fall off. "Hi-ya Edd! A baby chicken was put inside of me." a very eager Ed said as he tried to describe his morning breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can it Blockhead," Eddy shooed at the now teary eyed boy, "we need to put our brains together to scam these chumps for a little extra pocket money." Eddy looked Ed up and down and turned to Edd. "Well we at least need to put our brains together". "But Eddy!" Ed whaled. "Don't worry Ed, we'll find something else of yours that is useful… I hope".

"Beep beep losers!" Kevin shouted as he rode past the Ed's on his bike. A giggling Nazz sat up on his handlebars "see ya later dudes!". A vain swelled in Eddy's head as dirt was kicked up into his face "I'm thinking something with needles".

"Now Eddy, there is no need to go to such lengths just to torment ones emotions. Plus the last time you tried that Kevin ended up getting over his ghastly fear of syringes". The husky boy frowned as he buried his hands into his pockets.

"Great, now what am I suppose to do for fun?" Eddy groaned as he kicked a pebble on the sidewalk scaring the crows that had nested on the fence. "Look out for the birdies!" Ed yelled as he grabbed Eddy and ran "Run for your life Double D!".

Ed, Edd, and Eddy made their way to their first hour huffing and wheezing at the intense exercise they experienced trying to outrun the vicious birds. '_Ahh math class, a sweet awasis from all this unwanted physical activity' _Edd beamed to himself.

"So Double D, did you finish the homework?" Eddy peaked over his friends shoulder as Edd took out his notebook and opened it up.

"Why of course my dear friend, I have it written down right…" he stopped mid sentence looking down at his blank assignment. "Oh no, this cannot be! There must be some sort of mistake!". "Oh no Double D, no mistake," Ed squealed "you mustn't be sad for the tooth fairy will be mad!". The bell rung as everyone took their seats.

"Uh, why yes of course Ed, we wouldn't want that happening now would we?" Edd began to sweat as he assured his friend he was fine.

"Lighten up sockhead. Its not the end of the world." Eddy said as he reclined back on his chair. The teacher walked into the class room with a stern look on his face. "Eddy he knows!" Edd whispered to his friend who was already starting to drift off.

"Alright class, pass up last nights homework." the teacher said with a grumpy tone. "E-excuse me s-sir," Eddward stood up and held up his pointer finger as a sign of peace, "due to certain circumstances and events that transpired last night I could not complete the-". He was soon interrupted by the teacher. "Just turn it in tomorrow ." A joyous smile was now plastered on his face as he proceeded to sit back down.

"I didn't get my homework assignment done either, can I get an extension?" Kevin raised his hand lazily in the back of the classroom. "No Mr. Barr," the teacher said with a sigh," not unless there was some traumatizing event that just so happen to go down yesterday that you would like to share with the class." Kevin tugged at the collar of his shirt as sweat rolled down his face. Eddy chuckled as Edd covered his burning face with his hat. "Alright then its settled, we shall begin todays lesson. No more interruptions please." The teacher began wrote on the board, ignoring the sinkers he heard behind him.

"Why don't you go on and tell them about the magic that happened yesterday, Kevin?" Eddy suggested as he banged his fist on his desk full of laughter.

"Why don't you watch it DORK." Kevin replied to the obnoxious classmate.

" Oh, that won't be necessary tough guy." Eddy waved the recording device around in front of his face. "You see, o' Kevin old pal, I've got a little thing called leverage now." Kevin sunk back into his seat and folded his arms. '_Man this sucks'_ he thought as dozed off during the rest of class.

The bell rang and both Edd and Kevin sprinted from their seats only to crash into one another and fall on the ground. "Smile pretty pretty guys!" Ed shouted as he took a picture of the two boys on the ground.

Kevin had landed on top of the scrawny raven haired boy. He placed his hands on either side of Edd's head, propping himself up. Kevin looked down at the poor bruised nerd who seemed stunned by the impact.

_**Flash**_. The camera once again was set off but this time by Eddy. The confused Edd lunged up, surprised by the sudden flash, only to smash his head into Kevins. "Watch it dork!" Kevin spat as he rubbed his aching forehead. "How precious!" Eddy taunted as Nazz walked over to see what was going on.

"Dude, are you okay?" a concerned Nazz helped the two up off the dusty ground. "Why yes of course," Edd brushed himself off, "thank-you Nazz." Nazz twirled her hair while looking at Double D.

"Hey D, I wanted to ask you something." Grabbing Double D's wrist she darted from the classroom to speak to him in private. "Where are we going?!" he yelled at Nazz while she dragged him around the school.

She stopped in front of the library doors and quietly snuck in. Then she egged the fatigued genius to follow.

"Quiet dude, we can't have anyone else hear." she winked at Edd as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "What can I do you for?" He said backing up as she moved closer towards him.

A curious Kevin had followed the two of them to the library. Silently he peeked his head through the door. His eyes drifted over to where Nazz had steadily been advancing Edd.

"Well you see D," she began looking down at the ground, "I was wondering if you'd do me a favor by going to the dance with me."

Double D stood there looked puzzled. "The school dance? With me? Why?".

"I'm afraid Kevin might ask me to the dance. My boyfriend thinks he has a crush on me and hes getting annoyed that we keep hanging out." Kevins heart sank. "Of course I only see him as a friend, or like a little brother."

Nazzes words echoed in Kevins head. '_A little brother?' _Kevin's eyes began to fill with rage.

"Anyway D, I really want to go to the dance and my boyfriend won't think anything of it if I go with you dude." She smiled, reassuring Edd that no drama would come about from them going to the dance together.

"Well I suppose I could go with you Nazz…" Double D thought about what his friends would think about this mess but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a hug.

"Oh thanks dude! I owe you one." Nazz released Edd and headed towards the doors. '_Shit, shes going with Double Dweeb?'_ Kevin thought as he hid behind a plant, ensuring Nazz wouldn't spot him as she walked out of the library.

'_Just my luck, first she thinks of me as a little brother, then she asks that dork to the dance! Well I'll show her just how much better I am then her loser boyfriend'._


	3. Disasters Dance

Chapter three: Disasters Dance

The week had come and gone within a blink of an eye. After many failed attempts of getting a date Eddy had finally got someone, other than Ed, to agree to go with him. Her name was Danee and she was a short, pale, brunette girl with gray eyes and a pixie haircut. Though she wasn't the most attractive or popular girl in school, she made up for it with her charming ways. She, much like Jimmy, had a very shy and meek personality but occasionally became rowdy and ruthless. She was apart of the debate team, and had caught Eddy's attention when she beat Sarah in a match.

Even Ed had a date for this joyous occasion. Nazz had set Ed up with one of her closest friends, Lexi. Lexi had long straight black hair, tan skin and a skinny physique. She was apart of the basketball team and almost stood as tall as Ed. Though she was aggressive on the court, outside she was a very sweet and caring person.

The three friends had decided to get ready at Edd's house before going to see their dates.

"Well how do I look?" Eddy posed on the floor for his friends. He was wearing an oversized purple suit jacket, with blue pants and a yellow polka dot tie.

"Quite… enthralling." Edd replied as he fastened his own neck tie. Edd had on his brown cardigan, a white freshly pressed button up shirt, black pants and a red and white plaid tie.

"Ahhh! Scary clown!" Ed cried as he fell down on his face. Ed had on a white short sleeve button up, along with a baby blue sweater vest and his usual baggy jeans.

"Eh, what do you two dweebs know anyway," Eddy combed his slick hair back "I look great."

Edd frowned as he looked at his two infuriating friends"Too bad we aren't all going in the same group." Edd stated as he opened the door.

"Don't sweat it Double D, you and Ed can go in your silly little group. This way I don't have to worry about any cockblockin'." Eddy strolled out Edd's bedroom, and out the front door.

"See you at the dance Eddy!" Ed shouted before the front door slammed shut. "Aw shucks, what a nice kiddo." Ed said as he pranced out of Edd's room and out the door with Edd.

"Guess we better go over to Nazz's house and greet our dates." Edd said as he looked around the neighborhood.

He was afraid that of running into Kevin, for tonights events may make things a little more intense between the two. Edd knew how much Kevin liked Nazz and he felt just horrible for taking his chance to be with Nazz away. It couldn't be helped though, either way Kevin would have been rejected by Nazz. Plus this way she wouldn't be forced to spend the night alone. The two boys made it over to Nazz's house and mingled with their dates before heading off to the dance.

At the dance they met up Rolf, who unfortunately was solo. "Hey Rolf." Nazz and Lexi greeted him as Ed looked in Rolfs pockets looking for any sign of Wilfred. "Hello cheerleading Nazz-girl, and basketshoot star Lexi-girl." Ed finally gave up looking for the swine and decided to go to the entry table to indulge himself, leaving Edd alone with the girls and Rolf. Across the gym he could see many of his classmates dancing and laughing, but there was no sign of Kevin. "Hey, like Rolf, have you seen Kev around?" Nazz asked the foreign boy.

"Casanova Kevin-boy? Nope, Rolf has not seen him." Nazz shrugged the boys response off and walked over to her date.

She spotted and pointed out Eddy, who was attempting to dance with Danee. "Come on dude," Nazz grabbed Edd's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, "looks like fun!"

Within minutes Lexi and Ed joined the four on the dance floor, and eventually Rolf even joined in.

Hours flew by, Edd had never felt so at ease around Nazz before. Typically he became flustered by her beauty, but not tonight. Infact Edd hadn't felt flustered around the girl in weeks. '_Hm thats awfully strange, my face isn't burning, my hands aren't generating sweat, and my knees aren't even buckling. Perhaps I'm finally over my childhood crush on Nazz'._ Edd smiled as Nazz spun around on the dance floor, total bliss covering her face as she laughed her heart out.

Right in that moment the gym doors swung open with great might. An infuriated ginger emerged from the Jr. High halls. He swiftly stomped over towards Double D and grabbed him by the neck tie dragging him back out into the halls with in seconds.

"Was that Kev?" Nazz asked puzzled. "Beats me." Lexi said as she continued to dance, ignoring the situation. "Well whoever it was he didn't look happy." Ed stared at the gym doors debating whether or not to follow them. "Eh, I'd just let them be." Eddy said hoping that the disturbance wouldn't ruin the vibes he had going with his date.

Kevin dragged Double D into the dark empty bathroom, cornering him into a stall. "Ah, salutations K-kevin." were the only words Double D could manage to stutter out. Kevin's face had become dangerously close to his own, causing his face to turn bright pink. '_Ah curses, my apprehension is causing my heart to race and knees to quake. Oh I do hope this doesn't provoke him'._

Kevin lifted his fist up to Edd's face and pushed him against the wall of the stall. Edd closed his eyes anticipating that he would soon be clobbered. After a few seconds nothing happened. He opened his eyes so see a gloomy look on Kevins face. The jock slowly released his grip on Edd and leaned back on the opposite stall wall.

"I don't understand man." Kevin moved his hat forward so it would cover his eyes. "I tried to be there for her, I tried to be more than just a friend. I would flirt with her and take her out. I would even spend my allowance on her. And for what? So she could compare me to a little brother?"

Edd stood there silent. "Damn it! I thought you were suppose to be my friend!" The ginger punched the wall inches from Double D's face, causing him to tremble.

"I bet you had me set up this whole time. Sure I was a jerk to you and your friends, but this is torture for me you know." Kevin gingerly held his throbbing hand avoiding all eye contact. Tears now fell from his face onto the tile floor.

"Being blackmailed and having to watch as you make a move on Nazz. It's not a good feeling man." Double D watched as the tears fall, and disperse as the made contact with the ground.

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with Eddy's fowle prank. And as for Nazz, I have no intentions of "making a move" on her. She is but a sweet friend of mine." Kevin took off his hat and wiped his tears.

Once again he pressed Edd against the hard cold wall, this time using his arm as a choke hold. "If you speak of this to anyone you're a deadman, got it?" Kevin let go of the defenseless boy and put his hat back on before heading out the door.

As soon as Kevin had left Edd fell to the ground gasping for air as his heart pounded. '_Why does this always happen whenever I come into close proximities with Kevin. It's like Nazz all over again'. _Edd blushed as he covered his mouth as if he had been talking out loud. '_Oh no_, _it can't be… Might I have feelings for Kevin Barr?'. _

Double D wiped himself off before returning to the dance. "Dude, where have you been? Was that Kev you were with?" Nazz earnestly asked.

"Yes, but do not fret, he had only asked me a mere question about biology." Edd put on a fake smile for the crowed. Deep down he was panicking on how to handle his newly discovered feelings.

"Rolf is disgusted!" Rolf shouted at the raven haired boy. '_Oh dear, have my feelings been discovered? How shameful of me to have emotions towards another man. What will the others say? What will they do? Surely they will torment me over this. Perhaps I should transfer schools or run away. My poor innocent life, over before it began'. _Edd looked around the room as everyone stared at the very sweaty boy.

"Rolf has taught Kevin-boy much of his knowledge, yet he choses to go to the likes of you? Bye-bye" Rolf said as he turned and walked away with his nose in the air.

"Dude, whats up with you? You don't look too good man." Nazz said supporting Edd as he looked like he was about the faint.

"We should probably get you home, huh D?" Lexi said elbowing Eddy who was still wrapped up in his date.

"Hm? Oh right… Find… come on Ed lets go." Eddy sighed as he walked out the doors. Ed picked up Edd with one arm and followed Eddy closely behind.

"Feel better tomorrow you big lug." Ed said to Double D before he lost consciousness.


End file.
